


Author’s note

by AmorLorna93



Series: watermelon sugar [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: watermelon sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935142
Kudos: 6





	Author’s note

Hello, everyone!   
  


I’m posting this as this series has gained such popularity which makes so happy you have no idea 😭😍 I will be posting the next work to this series tonight (UK time) so hopefully that’s a good consolation for this false hope I gave you with this notification 🙈

I already have lots of ideas of what I’d like to write for this pairing, but I’ve decided I’d like to accept requests/prompts to keep my... _creative juices_ flowing, as it were! So, please comment below with any prompts or requests you’d like me to include in this series, be as vague or descriptive as you’d like, I’m open to anything! Anything Kaka/Naru/Kaka will be going here, so they won’t follow a timeline, just anything that inspires! And so, any prompt/request will be grateful appreciated and also do not have to follow any particular timeline (hope this makes sense!). 

I will just clarify (for smut), I’m not comfortable writing anything that’s underage (Naru being under 18) (unless it’s a teacher/student/siblingesque bonding fic) and I’m not comfortable with hardcore rape/non con, although it can be alluded to, mildly dubious consent can be okay as I will do it in a respectful way that shows both parties do actually want what’s happening to happen. 

I would like to venture into kinks, and angst is where I thrive, mental health/suicidal thoughts/self harm are not off limits, I have experience myself with these and find it cathartic to write about and again, it will be done in a way that’s respectful as I said I go through it myself and some docs involving these subjects can trigger me through no fault of the author (although possibly sometimes) but I’m not afraid to bare all and write these characters with those issues, and in as realistic a way as possible. 

If you have any other questions, don’t be afraid to ask, I’m willing to chat about what you’d like and we can always come to a compromise if it involves something I haven’t considered to not be comfortable for me to write! But I also want you guys to feel comfortable with me, so please don’t be shy, I’m not here to judge or be defensive ❤️  
  


I love you all and thank you for your support ❤️


End file.
